Finding your Past
by RedOneTwoThree
Summary: Harry is 28 and living in the muggle world with his almost 11 year old son, Zakaris. The dark lord has been defeated but not all is well within his world when his thought to be gone ex-boyfriend suddenly shows up within his life again. Harryxdraco, Ronxhermione and more to be announced.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything from the Harry potter universe, I'm just using them for my own pleasure :D

Yes this is a new story. For update check out my profile okay? Please let me know if you find any mistakes within the story. Also this story is a slash fic (HarryxDraco), if you dont like it dont read it okay? Enjoy

Chapter 1

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. After the defeat of Voldemort all but one of his nightmare's had stopped. Harry, on some occasions, had wished he could have his 'normal' nightmares back. It always started the same; Harry was lying in this very same bed on his stomach, smooth but firm hands were rubbing his shoulders and back, soothing the tense muscles. The hands would pause then Harry could feel a kiss being pressed to his shoulder as white blond hair fell into his vision. "I love you." Harry would say. The hands would disappear only to be replaced with the cold hardness of a blade that pierced Harry's skin with ease.

Harry awoke in a damp sweat with a gasp. Looking around his dark room he sighed when he noticed the clock on his bed, 5:17. Sighing once more he got up and put on a pair of pants and an undershirt. "I might as well make breakfast before he wakes up." Heading out of his dark bedroom, he took a right and went down a flight of stairs and into a small kitchen. Pulling out some pancake mix and eggs he started to cook.

Harry, now 28 years old, lived in a small house just a few blocks from Surry. His aunt petunia had divorced his uncle after he lost his job 4 years back. He had apparently got violent one night with her, a month later they were divorced and she got the house. Every other weekend or when Dudley was not there, Harry would go over and visit her. She had changed a lot in the past 4 years and she knew much more about Harry's life as a wizard, even though now he lived as a muggle.

By the time Harry had finished cooking the pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast it was already 6:30. He set the table for two and wiped off his hands and headed back up the stairs to wake up the other occupant in the house. Passing his bedroom on the left he went into the second door on the right. He slowly opened it and took a good look around the room. The walls were painted a dark blued and the ceiling was covered in glow in the dark stars. On one side of the room was a white dresser with a few picture frames and a old and battered stuffed animal. On the other side, closer to the door, was a desk made of the same wood. A desktop computer sat atop it and neatly piled next to it were notebooks. Just next to the desk was a twin bed with white sheets hiding a curled up body.

Smiling softly, Harry crept over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He put a hand on the hidden body and shook slightly. "Zak?" He shook harder. "Zak, it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes Dad." The bump in the bed rolled over with a groan.

Harry laughed. "Nope not this time, breakfast is ready and getting cold. You don't want to be late for school right?" Another groan. "Don't make me call Ron."

"No!" The sheets were thrown off of the bump and a blond haired green eyes boy sat up. "You wouldn't really call Uncle Ron would you?"

"I will if you don't get up!" Harry smiled. Heading towards the door he called over his shoulder. "You've got ten minutes!"

Harry reached the kitchen just as the phone rang. He rushed to it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Morning Harry!"

"Hey Hermione, What are you doing up so early?"

"Michelle woke us up."

Michelle was Hermione and Ron new born baby girl. She was only 4 months old and was keeping her parents on their feet. "I'm sorry." Zak came into the kitchen at that moment and sat down to eat his breakfast. "Hey I'm sorry, but Zak just came down for breakfast. I'll come over after I take him to school alright?"

"No problem Harry! And yes please come over! Bye."

Harry said good bye and then sat down with his son. "Thank you for getting ready so fast."

"No problem Dad." After taking a few mouth-full's he spoke again. "Can Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron come over tonight?"

Harry frowned after eating a piece of bacon. "They have Michelle now Zak, they cannot come over that often anymore." He saw Zak's sad face. "How about I give Aunt Petunia a call and we can go see her for dinner?"

"I guess, as long as Dudley isn't there."

Harry cringed thinking about the 29 year old fat lazy man his cousin had become. "I'll call and see." Harry picked up his plate and put it in the sink. "Come on it's almost time to go." Zak took a few more bites of his food and put his plate with Harry's. "Go grab your bag while I change."

Five minutes later they were pulling out of the garage and speeding down town. "I'll pick you up at three and I packed a lunch for you last night, it's in your bag."

"I know Dad." Zak smiled as he opened his bad.

Harry looked over for a few seconds when he saw a bracelet on his son's wrist. "What's that, Zakarias?"

Zak's pale skin paled even more. "It's nothing. Just something Aunt Hermione gave me before Michelle was born."

Harry threw his hand out in front of Zak. "Let me see." He demanded.

"Please let me keep it Dad?" Zak slipped the silver bracelet off his tiny wrist and with a fearful look he put it in Harry's hand.

Harry pulled into the school parking lot and chose a random parking spot. He turned off the car and slowly opened his hand and looked down. The Silver chain links with an emerald and sapphire side by side were all too familiar and he felt a lump in the back of his throat form. This bracelet was the first present he ever got from . . . him. He had worn it every day for two years, until one day he just disappeared, leaving Harry. A month later he discovered he was pregnant and on that very same day he vowed to never forgive and to never forget. He had given this to Hermione in hopes that one day he would be able to look at it without crying. His anger built up slowly until he was gripping said bracelet.

"Dad?" Zak's tiny voice knocked Harry back to his senses.

Harry looked over and realized how much he must be scaring his son, his wonderful son. He smiled a bit. "I'm sorry." His voice raspy from holding back tears. "Yes, you can keep it, but you're not allowed to take it to school okay?"

"But, why not?"

"Well for one, it's very expensive. It's made from real silver and real jewels. But more importantly it means a lot to me."

Zak smiled. "Was it hers?"

Harry had to fight back the flinch whenever his son spoke of his 'dead mother'. What would his son think if he found out that his mother was in fact a man? Not to mention how confusing it would be to find out that Harry had in fact given birth to him. Taking a deep breath Harry spoke again. "Yeah, it was."

Zak smiled again. "Then I'll fallow you're rules. Can you put it on my desk at home?"

Harry Nodded. "Sure." After he left the school he was going to have a very long talk with a certain bushy haired mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inside of a large house in Hogsmead a bushy haired women was berating a red haired man. "Ronald Weasly!"

Ron slowly walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife while holding their four month old daughter, Michelle. "Yeah, Hermione?"

"Did you do this laundry?" She pointed to the basket that Ron had just pulled from the dryer.

"Yup!" Ron smiled brightly, proud of himself for doing a chore the muggle way.

His smile, however, turned into a frown when she spoke again. "I should have guess as much." She then held up a pink and green tied died onesie that was two sizes too small for there already tiny baby. Ron's skin paled and he held onto Michelle tighter.

"This is why I do the laundry! I know you're trying to help, but this coast a lot of money Ron!" She sighed when she saw the sad look on her husband's face. She put down the ruined outfit and cupped Ron's face. "If you want to do something muggle, just ask for help okay?" She smiled at him when his grinned. They door bell rang at that moment. "Oh! That must be Harry. I'll put Michelle in the crib and you go answer the door." She quickly took her daughter into her arms and kissed Ron on the cheek.

Ron hurried from the room with a wide grin. Hermione shook her head at her husband. They had been together sense the fall of Voldemort, in their sixth year, and when they turned 18 Ron had proposed and a few months later they had a quiet wedding at Ron's house and had moved into this house in hogsmead. Molly had been sad when they told her that they didn't want kids right off but was very proud of Ron for completing the auror training and was equally proud of Hermione for completing her scholar training and was now a professor at Hogwarts teaching ancient ruins.

Hermione smiled and cast the baby monitor spell designed to fallow her around. With it in place she headed downstairs, at the top of the stairs she heard raised voices from Ron and Harry. Knowing how loud their fights can usually get the quickly interfered.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She looked back and forth between a glaring Harry and a wide eyed Ron.

"What's going on?" Harry asked slowly. "You know exactly what's going on, Hermione."

Hermione frowned and turned to Ron. Ron sighed. "Harry is claiming you gave you-know-what to Zak."

"I'm not claiming anything! Zak told me!" Harry looked to Hermione. "How could you Hermione! I gave this bracelet to you in secrete, not so that you can give it to my son!" He held the bracelet up to her face.

"Let's go in the living room, Michelle is asleep." She walked through the doors that lead to their large living room and sat on the couch. "Would you like tea Harry?"

Harry sat as far from her as she could and Ron remained standing behind Hermione's chair. "No." Harry stated while he played with the bracelet.

Hermione sighed, realizing she was not going to get around it. "Yes I gave it to him."

"Why?"

Hermione felt a bit of anger in her chest. She tried hard not to yell at her long time friend. "Because he deserves to know about his father, Harry."

"He does know about his father, I carried him for nine months and have taken care of him for seven years after that!" Harry yelled.

"No Harry, his other father."

Harry visibly paled. "No. He has no other father. Only me, it's been only me sense day one so why should I bring him in now!"

Hermione stood up. "Harry James potter! It's not just your life anymore! Zak deserves to know who his other father is and what happened! He deserves to know that he doesn't have a mother who died giving birth to him! He turns 11 in a month! What are you going to do when his Hogwarts letters start coming? He deserves to know he is a wizard!" Hermione sighed and walked over to Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder. She softened her tone and continued. "I know you love him Harry, it's obvious how much you do, but you cannot lie to him anymore. One day he will find out the truth about everything and when he does wouldn't you rather have him hear it from you?"

Harry lifted his tear stained face. "He will hate me forever, 'mione."

Hermione drew him into a tight hug. "No he won't. He loves you more than anything, but it's time to tell the truth. It's not just about you anymore, what Dra. . . he did was wrong but you have Zak now. Plus with a baby it's hard for us to hide the magical things here and you know Zak is too smart for his age and will start to wonder why he cannot see his cousin."

Harry chuckled and pulled back, wiping his eyes dry. He gave one more look at the bracelet before saying "Maybe your right Herm. I think it's time for me and Zak to have a long talk." And with a quick hug to both her and Ron he ran out of the front door with a smile on his face.

It was a little before 12 when Harry walked into Eastman Elementary school main office. He walked up to the front desk and signed his name on the clipboard. A voice from one of the adjacent offices called his attention. "Mr. Potter? What are you doing here?"

Harry turned to see the principal Mrs. Chamber. "Uh, hi." Harry nervously cleared his throat. "I need to take Zak home with me. It's an uh, family emergency."

Mrs. Chambers frowned. "Sure, it's fourth period right now."

Harry nodded his thanks and head out of the office and to the back of the school where the gym doors were. He opened them and looked around the large gym searching for his blond haired son, who he found was playing basketball with a few friends. He waved at Zak who immediately smiled and held up a finger asking him to wait. Doing as he was told Harry sat on the bleachers and watched his song play the game he loved. Zak was great at basketball, he had excellent hand eye coordination and when he jumped to dunk the ball he landed just a little too lightly on his feet. When Zak had done accidental magic it scared the daylights out of Harry but had kept a cool head all this years.

Zak ran over to him with a bright smile and out of breath. "What are you doing here Dad?"

Harry stood and put a hand on his sons shoulder. "There is something we have to talk about, Zak."

Zak put on a worried frown. "Is everything okay dad?"

Harry tightened his grip and looked into the green eyes of his son. "No, not yet but everything will be."

* * *

Harry and Zak sat across from each other in their living room with the coffee table in between them.

"So, what's this all about dad?"

Harry frowned. He had all this planned out! He had gone to Diagon Ally for the first time in years, had stopped and gotten a bag full of wizard candy and picked up some gold from Gringrots. He planned on sitting down and giving his son the candy and explaining why some of it moved. Then he would explain exactly how he grew up and became a wizard, and then about the war, and then leaving the part about. . . Draco, last.

"Come on Dad, spill the beans!"

Harry sighed. He pulled out the bag of candy from behind his back. "I bought you some candy." He turned the bag upside down on the coffee table between them. Zak's eyes lit up and he dove for the candy. Knowing that snickers were his son's favorite he waited for Zak to exclaim that there were none in there, and sure enough a few minutes later he spoke up

"Dad, where are the snickers?" Zak was still vainly searching for his favorite sweet.

Harry's knee started to bounce as he said "There are none." When Zak looked up Harry reached for a chocolate frog and handed it to his son. "Why don't you try this?"

Zak, not one for trying new things, frowned as he took it and said. "What is it?"

Harry smiled, his nerves disappearing little by little every minute that went by. He got up and sat down next to Zak. "Well this is called a chocolate frog." Harry chuckled when Zak frowned. "It's not as bad as it sounds. Go ahead, open it."

Zak, still frowning at the candy, opened it slowly and nearly jumped off the couch when the frog jumped out of the package and landed on the table. "What the-"

Harry full out laughed now, he never realized how much he missed magic, and the look of pure wonderment on his sons face was canceling out his nerves completely. Harry, with his unused seeker reflexes, grabbed the chocolate frog of the table and shoved it into his mouth. Zak starred at his father with wide eyes. "What was that?"

Harry swallowed and laughed again. Leaning over he grabbed another chocolate frog. "Like I said, it's a chocolate frog."

"But it moved." Zak said.

Harry nodded. "They do that. The first one I tried to eat managed to make it out the window."

Zak's eyes widened again. "So they are chocolate covered frogs? That's sick!"

Harry laughed again. "No, no, Zak you've got it all wrong! It's solid chocolate" Harry demonstrated by taking another out and biting it in half. "That is charmed to move and act like a real frog."

Zak's head tilted to the side as he was handed the other half of the now still chocolate frog. "Charmed?"

Harry's leg started to bounce again with what should have been a simple question. With a big sigh he started his previous planned explanation. "Well a charm is a kind of spell, a spell that wizards use to do certain things. In this case, make a piece of chocolate move."

"Spell, wizard?" Zak started laughing hard. "You're kidding me right?"

Harry sighed. "Zak this is for real."

Zak stopped laughing at his dad's serious tone. "Dad?"

"Zak, I never wanted to tell you, but. . ." This was it. Harry's heart started beating fast and his breath seemed to be caught in his throat but he managed to say what he need to. "I'm a wizard. And so are you."

Zak ran a hand through his blond hair. "Dad. Are you drunk or something? I'm not stupid; I know that kind of stuff is just pretend."

"That's what I used to think, when I was still a muggle."

"A what?"

"Muggle means a non-magic person." Harry explained.

"So I'm a wizard, and so are you?" Zak asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yes Zak."

"So Witches and Wizards are real?" Zak asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this, Zak."

Zak frowned. "But you have been though, haven't you? If what you're saying is true then all this time I've been a wizard and you haven't told me."

Harry got defensive. If there was one thing that Zak got from him it was his temper. "I didn't tell you Zak because I wanted to keep you safe."

"Safe?" Zak asked quietly.

"Yes. But it is safe now. And I want to tell you about it. I want to tell you everything, Zak."

Harry spent the rest of the day telling Zak everything from when Hagrid came to retrieve him from the Dursley's all the way to when Harry left the wizarding world. He left out the more gruesome moments within the war, but did tell him that he was the savior and he had died then killed Voldemort.

By the end of the conversation both Harry and Zak were exhausted from laughing and crying the day away. They headed up to Zak's room and Harry tucked his son in like he hadn't done in years. He then continued to sit there while fiddling with the bracelet he had left on Zak's bedside table earlier in the day. It seemed so long ago, but now was the time to finally tell Zak about his other father.

"Dad, is something wrong?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Yes and no." Harry gathered what courage he could. "There is one more thing I need to tell you Zak. It's about your mother."

"Was she a witch too? Did she go to Hogwarts with you?"

"Again, yes and no." Harry pulled out a picture from his back pocket, one that he had on him all evening waiting for this moment. "Do you remember when I said that I had no pictures of your mother because they got lost when I moved after she passed?" Zak nodded sadly. "Well as much as I hate to tell you this, I lied Zak."

He frowned. "What?"

Once Harry started he couldn't stop. "I've been lying to you for a while now about this. Zak, you don't have a mother."

"Dad, everyone has a mother."

"Almost everyone, you see being a wizard means and affects a lot of things. One of the thing's it affects is your core. You know how that girl in your class has two fathers?"

Zak's eyes got watery. "So I'm adopted?"

"No! No, Zak. Sense your father and I were both wizards, the magic in us recognized our love and made it possible for me to get pregnant and have you. So in a sense I'm kind of your mother."

Zak stared wide eyed at his Dad in shock, but somehow it didn't seem as life changing as it should have been. After the storied he had heard today he could believe in anything at this moment.

"Do you want to see a picture of him Zak?"

Zak nodded fearfully but held out his hand for the picture anyways. Harry handed him the moving picture of him and Draco. It was taken by Hermione just after Draco and him went public, a month before the final battle. They were sitting by the lake in the late fall leaning against the tree. Hermione had managed to take the picture without their knowledge. Harry was curled up asleep in Draco's lap, a light blanket surrounding them. Draco had his usual hard look on his face for a few seconds before he looked around then down at Harry. His lips turned upward in a soft smile before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the sleeping teen's head. Then the picture reset and played over again.

Zak trailed a finger across Draco's face in the picture. "I look just like him."

Harry nodded, a tear escaping his eye. "Yeah, you do."

"Dad, what happened to him?"

Harry frowned, trying to hold back more tears. "We got together at the beginning of our 4 year at Hogwarts but we couldn't tell anyone because of Voldemort. Draco's father was his right hand man, and even though Draco had left his family and came to the light side we knew they would have used him to get to me, it wasn't safe. A month before the final battle of Hogwarts Draco was kidnapped. I went ballistic and basically outed us is the process of getting him back. Then the final battle happened, and I thought we were happy. About a week later I woke up to a note on my pillow. It was from Draco, he said – well nothing nice, but he broke up with me. He was married a few days later to a pure blooded witch, and a month after that I found out I was pregnant. The rest is history."

Zak frowned when Harry was done with his story and handed back the picture. "I don't want to look at it anymore."

Harry nodded. "I understand. But I want you to know that even though Draco left us on bad terms, he was the most loving and caring person in the world. That note was the first and last fight as boyfriends we ever had."

"Don't excuse him for what he did Dad. He left, end of story."

Harry smiled sadly. "I know, but I can't hate him. No matter how hard I try I can't." Harry wiped away his tears and stood up. "Now, it's time for you to go to bed. Tomorrow is a weekend and I'm going to take you to Diagon Ally."

"Really?" Zak said.

"Yes now go to sleep!" Harry tucked him in for the first time in years. "I love you Zak."

"I love you too dad."

* * *

The next day Harry, Ron, and Zak walked down the busy streets of Diagon Ally. "You're sure Hermione was okay with you coming out?"

"Once I told her about you telling Zak everything she insisted on it. She said he might be a handful on his first trip to Diagon Ally." Ron laughed. Harry on one hand didn't find it funny. He was getting strange looks from everyone, like people thought they were seeing a ghost. Maybe they were, Harry thought, it's been 11 years sense he had been seen in the wizard world and he was feeling a little apprehensive about bringing his son into it all. As wonderful and magical as this world was, it was also the source of all his problems, and the biggest of all Draco.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid you can let go of my hand!" Harry looked down at Zak and let go of his hand, which he now realized he was squeezing a little too tight.

"Sorry, Zak." Harry said with a small smile.

Ron then took a sudden turn to the left down a small ally, dragging Harry and Zak with him. After he was sure no one had fallowed or could hear, he turned to the dark haired man with a frown. "Would you stop worrying so much?"

Harry put his hand on Zak's shoulder to make sure he didn't wonder off. "What are you talking about?"

"Bloody hell Harry, your HARRY POTTER! The wizarding world almost fell apart when you left, they will be happy that you have finally returned! What's to worry about? There are no more death eaters, things are right and safe for once!"

"It's because of my name that I worry Ron! I never had any privacy in my life because of it and I don't want to subject Zak to that! Everyone knows about what happened with Draco and I, but no one knows about Zak!" Harry looked down at his, currently, brown haired son. He had Ron charm his hair for a few hours for safety.

"Harry, you need to stop this-this, idiocy! You need to come back to our world! Draco is no longer here."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean, where is he?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "He disappeared years ago. Divorced his wife in a nasty scandal, and then skipped town. We decided not to tell you because we thought you would go running after him."

"Well you were wrong. I was over him the moment I read that letter and left me alone with Zak. And either way, the media wouldn't leave Zak alone, not with who his fathers are."

" Who cares about people knowing who Zak's other father is? They won't care Harry; you're the boy-who-lived! People bow at your feet and would bow at Zak's if you let them!"

Harry stared wide eyed at Ron before he took a deep breath and reached down to grab Zak's arm. "You know what Ron? I have been away from this world for too long." A smile started on Ron's face but before it could reach his eyes Harry walked off further down the alleyway, away from Ron and the wizarding world. "Because the Ron I used to know would have known not to call me the boy-who-lived." Harry called over his shoulder before turning down another alley, ending the conversation.

Harry dragged Zak through a few more alley's until he thought that he had lost Ron, then collapsed against the wall and slid to the ground.

"Dad?" Zak's small voice sounded scared.

Harry's head snapped up to see his son's watery eyes. "Oh Zak, don't cry." He pulled Zak close. "I'm sorry to fight in front of you."

"Why don't you like that name?"

Harry sighed. "Because it's a label."

"You always told me to ignore labels."

Harry smiled. "Yes because they hurt, and this label comes with a lot of package." He pulled Zak away from him and looked into his eyes. "I was given the label because Voldemort couldn't kill me, and I was the only one who could kill him. Everyone expected so much of me, and I don't want you to grow up with that."

"We don't have to stay here dad."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I like it here, but you don't. We can go back home, and stay there . . . if you want."

Harry, finally understanding, smiled. "When did you grow up?"

Zak smiled. "I'll be 11 in a month Dad, I grew up a long time ago."

Harry smiled and stood up. "I know, we're going to have to get a HUGE cake." They started walking down the Alley, towards the sounds of people.

"Can I have friends over?"

"Sure, anything you want."

* * *

Later that night Harry and Zak were curled up together on the couch watching movies. They were waiting for the takeout to come before they started the next movie. Harry was busy switching out the DVD when the door bell rang. "I GOT IT!" Zak exclaimed from the couch and grabbed to money from the table.

Harry chucked at the boy's enthusiasm. He heard the door open and the delivery boy saying the total. When the guy repeated it, Harry frowned. Then he heard Zak's quivering voice call out to him. "Uh Dad?"

Harry quickly dropped the DVD he was holding and ran around the corner, his eyes instantly searching Zak for any discomfort. "Zak what's wrong?" Zak wouldn't say anything, instead he just pointed up at the delivery man. So Harry looked up.

And did a double take. There, standing in front of him was a man with a thin body and sharp features and white blond hair. But the thing that really got him was the piercing familiar grey eyes.

"Draco?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 3

The delivery guy frowned. "Uh, no. My name is John." He pointed at his name tag to prove his point. "And your total is $15.72."

Harry knew he was staring, and he knew his mouth was wide open, and he knew that if this was the real Draco he would have made a quip about it already.

"Look, I don't have time to waste. If I'm not back at the store in ten minutes I'm fired, so you can either stand there with your mouth open like a simpleton, or you can pay me and let me on my way." 'John' said.

Harry's mouth instantly closed, before he smiled. That was it; there was no way that this couldn't be Draco. "No."

"No?"

"No." Harry repeated and before 'John' could react he had grabbed the guys arm and pulled him into the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Harry ignored him and looked at Zak.

"Zak I need you to run up to my room. In my bedside table is that picture I showed you yesterday, grab it and come back down as fast as you can." Zak nodded and took off. As soon as his son was out of sight he turned to 'John', who at some point had dropped the food on the floor.

"Look dude; just let me go, okay? I'll give you all my money, how about that." 'John' said bringing out his bank bag.

Harry shook his head. "I don't want your money." He took a step towards him and pinned his arm to his throat, his anger getting the best of him. "All I want is the truth. WHO ARE YOU?" Over the years Harry's temper had taken the back burner in his life. Most of his emotions were happy ones; he couldn't help but be happy with a son as great as Zak. All these memories however had brought out a scary and unpredictable side in him, a side that only Draco Malfoy knew how to handle.

"I told you! My name is John Smith, what else do you want?"

"What the hell kind of fake name is that? John Smith? Couldn't be a bit more original, huh?" Harry was getting worried. There was a chance that this wasn't Draco, maybe all the memories he had brought back today were catching up to him?

"Dad?" Harry turned to Zak and took the picture from his out stretched hand.

Harry turned back to the John/Draco and thrust the picture in his face, ignoring the fact that this could very well be a look-a-like muggle and he was risking exposure by showing him a moving photo. "If your name is John, then who the hell is this?"

The blond haired man's eyes went wide as he looked at the photo, but instead of exclaiming on the fact that the paper had moving people on it he said. "Is that me?" In a quiet voice.

Harry relaxed a bit. "You tell me."

'John', who had previously been breathing normally, started taking big gasps of air in and out. "Look I don't know who you are and I barley know who I am! Please just let me go!"

Harry dropped the photo and grabbed 'John's' red delivery shirt.

"Not until you tell me the truth! Say it! SAY YOUR NAME!"

Instead of answering the man just started to breathe faster. Harry cursed silently under his breath, realizing too late that he had lost control. "Hey! Breathe okay? Just take some deep breaths!" But it was too late and his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he promptly fell forward in a dead faint. Harry groaned under the unexpected weight, but inside his heart was fluttering at having the familiar body in his arms again. In all of the excitement only one thought was running through his mind, 'what the fuck is going on'.

Harry took calming breaths to keep the tears at bay, tightening his hold on the blond he dragged him over to the couch in the living room and laid him gently upon it.

"Dad, Is that Draco?"

Harry turned around and pulled his son into a tight hug. "I don't know Zak." Pulling back he sniffed and brushed away a few tears that had escaped during the hug. He couldn't believe what had just happened. "I need you to go to your room right now, and stay there until I come get you."

"But dad-"

"No but's Zakarias. Go."

Zak glanced at the motionless body on the couch then back to his father, and knowing that now was not a time to pick a fight he turned and quietly left the room.

Harry stared after his son, but it soon disappeared once he remembered the motionless body on the couch. His breath hitched as he took in all the features. He could remember everything just like is was yesterday. Everything from his pale skin and short blond hair, his pointed nose, and the birthmark in between his shoulder blades-

"Wait." Harry practically pounced on the unconscious body, there was a chance that this guy was in fact NOT Draco, all he had to do was see if that birthmark was where it should be. He flipped the boy over and wrenched up the horrible, red, collared pizza boy shirt and stared intently at the spot between his shoulder blades.

And there it was, a small heart shaped birth mark that would have been invisible if he had not spent two years looking, caressing, kissing, and licking that very spot. Harry fell back and scooted up against the far wall. It really was Draco; Draco Malfoy was in his living room. Flash back of the past darted in front of his face.

_Harry laughed as Draco chased him through the halls of Hogwarts. It was just last week that Harry had rescued him from his father and Draco was one hundred percent better and showing it by tickling him whenever he got the chance, only because he knew Harry would run and he loved chasing him. Harry bolted out the front doors and around to the lake to a secluded tree that they usually spent time under. Harry hid behind the tree and peaked around, his breaths coming in short pants. He had a smile that reached his ears but it disappeared when he didn't see Draco chasing after him. Maybe he gave up for once, Harry thought a little hurt. _

_Out of nowhere hand's encircled his waist and started tickling him in earnest. He screamed and threw his body backwards laughing as he heard Draco grunt from being slammed on the ground. He giggled as he straddled the boy underneath him and pinned his arms to the ground. "I win." He whispered, still panting._

_Draco, equally out of breath, smiled. "No, I think I still won." He leaned up and locked lips with Harry._

_Harry smiled into the Kiss, and lost interest in who won or lost at that point, he was just happy to have his Dragon back._

Harry felt the beginnings of a panic attack start and he fumbled in his pocket for his cell phone. He quickly dialed Ron's phone, not caring that it was 9 o'clock at night and Michelle would probably already be sleeping. Sure enough Ron's voice answered the phone and a screaming baby could be heard in the background.

"God dammit Harry! We just got her to sleep! We told you not to call after 7!"

Harry, breathing heavily as if still in his flashback, tried to put a sentence together and failed miserably. "Come –now . . . I can't, I don't – "

Ron must have left the room or cast a silencing spell because the baby's cries instantly stopped. "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry chocked back a sob, still staring at the blond laying on his couch. "It's. . . I need you. . . come over. . . please. . ." not able to keep the phone in his shaking hands anymore he dropped it and brought his knees to his chest, still staring at Draco.

He couldn't think and just stared at his ex-lover. Harry had spent years hoping a praying that He would come back to him and Zak. He had wanted a family with him, and some parts of him still did. But right now the shock was too much and all he could do was stare. Harry didn't even flinch when minutes later Ron appeared in front of him, having apperated straight into the living room.

Spotting Harry on the floor, he slowly knelt down in front of the man, afraid to startle him.

"Harry?" Harry's eyes focused on Ron his chin trembling. Ron's eyes went wide suddenly. "Where is Zak?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Fine. Room." Single words, that was all he was capable of.

Ron frowned. "Then what's wrong?"

Harry closed his eyes as if in pain, and then pointed past Ron, towards the couch.

Ron wasn't sure what he expected to see, but a familiar blond haired man was not what he expected. All the breath left Ron's body, all but enough to let out one single word. "Fuck."

Ran hurried over to Draco who was still unconscious, cursed again and brought out his cell phone. Hermione had made Harry and Ron get cell phones when Harry refused to enter the wizarding world again, at first it was a hassle to learn how to use them but he silently thanked her for situations like these.

"Ron? What's going on?" Ron heard Hermione Answer.

"Baby I need you to take Michelle over to the burrow, tell mom it's an emergency. Then apparate straight to Harry's living room."

"Ron, you're scaring me. What's happening? Is Harry okay? Is Zak alright?"

All Ron said back was two simple words. "Draco's back." He heard Hermione gasp then the line went dead.

He shoved the phone back in his pocket then turned to Harry. "Hermione will be here any moment mate; I'm going to go check on Zak." Not waiting for an answer he ran up the stairs and into the familiar blue room. Inside Zak was sitting cross legged on his bed, twiddling with the silver bracelet.

"Zak?"

Zak's head popped up. "Hey, Uncle Ron."

Ron smiled and sat on the bed next to him. "Hey man."

"Uncle Ron, is that Draco downstairs?"

Ron shook his head. "I honestly don't know, can you tell me what happened?"

Zak nodded but he had a frown on his face. "He delivered our pizza. Dad and I were going to watch a movie and I answered the door. It was Draco! I swore it was him; it was like he hadn't aged a day from the picture. But he said his name was John something. So I called for Dad . . . then. . ."

Ron smiled encouragingly, his Auror training paid off in times like this. "Then what happened, Zak?"

"D-Dad got really angry. I was kind of scared; he threw Draco against the wall and told me to grab the picture he showed me earlier. Dad shoved the picture in his face and then Draco passed out."

Ron frowned. "He said his name was John?"

Zak nodded. "Yeah, John Smith I think."

Ron smiled reassuringly at his un-official nephew. "You did good Zak. Why don't we go downstairs and see how Harry is doing?"

Zak smiled a bit and slipped off the bed and headed for the door but turned around last second and asked. "Uncle Ron? Are you really a wizard?"

Ron chuckled at Zak's ADD and moved to walked back downstairs with him in tow, happy for the momentary lapse in sorrow. Could Harry ever catch a break? Just as he thought those words a loud crash came from the living room. Ran glanced at Zak and they both darted down the stairs.

* * *

Hermione moved as fast as she could without hurting her still crying daughter. She knew Molly would be thrilled to see her granddaughter again but would want to ask questions, and Hermione just didn't have time. She threw a blanket over her daughter and then stepped into the floo. Once within the walls of the burrow she yelled for her mother-in-law. "Molly? Molly, are you here?"

Molly Weasley, a slightly plump witch with greying hair stepped out of the kitchen. "Hermione, how many times must I insist you call me mom?" She frowned when she noticed Hermione's stricken face and instantly reached for her grand-daughter. Hermione passed her over gently with a small smile. Molly feared the worse but knew to stay calm. "Is Ron okay?" This was always her first worry, that Ron had been killed on a mission.

"Yes he is fine, everyone is fine, at least I hope."

Molly frowned. "You hope?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Mol- I mean Mom. Its Harry, I don't know the details, all I know is it evolves Draco."

Molly's eyes widened and her body stiffened. If there was anyone who hated Malfoy more than Harry it was Molly Weasley, no one hurt one of her babies and got away with it. She nodded then said, "Well you do what you have to, and Michelle will just spend some time with her grandparents." Molly kissed Hermione on the cheek and started to rock Michelle to calm her down. Hermione smiled gratefully at her mother-in-law, she hoped she could be as strong willed as she was someday. Hermione gave one last peck to her daughters head, then apperated straight into Harry's living room and straight into chaos.

* * *

Harry couldn't breathe anymore. He wanted to cry and ask Draco why he left, he wanted laugh and smile and hug him for coming back, and he wanted to beat the life out of the man for leaving in the first place. There were too many conflicting emotions to sort out and his wild magic started to swarm around him, picking up the smaller objects around the living room. Throughout all this, all he could do was stare at the Draco begging, almost daring him to wake up.

He heard Ron's voice first, yelling at him to snap out of it. He ignored it and kept staring. Then he heard Hermione's voice begging him to calm down. Once again he ignored the voice and kept staring. It was Zak's voice that brought him out of his trance, his terrified yell at seeing firsthand what magic could do. Harry shook himself out of his trance and took a calming breath, everything falling back into place. After the final battle he had an abundance of wild magic that he had to learn to control. Severus Snape had created a potion for him to help lock it into his core, allowing it to slowly seep out without taxing his body. But after not using magic for years, he slowing had to take less and less of the potion until he no longer needed it. As he calmed down the living room returned to its previous state. Hermione, Ron, and Zak rushed over to him but he shooed them away with a mumbled "I'm fine." He stood shakily and left a hand on the wall for support.

Ron, the ever blunt one, spoke up. "So, is it Ferret face?" Hermione smack Ron on the arm for the comment but she too looked at Harry with questioning eyes.

Harry nodded. "His birthmark is there, I checked." Harry shook his head when black spots shook before his vision.

"Harry where is the potion?" Ron asked wearily, knowing that what they had all just witnessed was just a small fraction of the power Harry could wield.

Harry ignored him and glanced at Hermione. "It's in the hidden cabinet behind the fridge. The blue one."

Hermione frowned at the amnesty Harry showed Ron but rushed to get the potion.

Harry glanced over at Zak. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Zak stared wide eyed at his father. "I guess you have more to tell me huh?"

Harry simply nodded losing his strength to talk.

Hermione returned with the potion and while they all waited for it to kick in, Ron turned on his Auror mode and went over to Malfoy.

Ron frowned. "Harry I have to take him in."

"You can't!" Yelled not Harry, but Zak.

All eyes turned to face him and Zak gulped. "Zak it's my job to do this." Ron said.

"But he didn't do anything wrong did he?" Zak insisted.

"No but he is a missing person."

Harry sighed. "Just leave him here Ron. I'll take care of it."

Ron scoffed. "Like you took care of it the last time? Get off your high horse Harry, Malfoy left okay? He Left you pregnant and alone! And now that he is back your just going to accept him with open arms?" Ron was Red and screaming right into Harry's face.

Hermione put her arm around Zak knowing that he shouldn't be seeing this but helpless to stop them at this point.

"I know Ron! I think about him leaving me every damn day, but I'm not stupid! What do you think the Aurors will do with him once they have them? What would you do with him? You guys would lock him up without giving him a chance." Harry finished quietly.

"Your damn right we would lock him up! As far as the world see's it Draco tricked you into sleeping with him, just so he could get close to you and lead Voldemort straight to you. And it worked! Only Draco was planning on having you die that day, not the other way around. Why do you think he left so soon after the war! He hated you Harry! I've been trying to tell you that for years but you would never listen!"

Harry shook his head, defeated. "Get out. . . just. . . leave, and don't come back."

Ron shook his head. "My pleasure." then apperated straight out of the house.

Harry put his head in his hands feeling emotionally, physically, and mentally drained. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Hermione's voice close to his ear. "I'll calm him down and make sure he doesn't tell anyone, but I want you to call me if something more happens okay?"

Harry nodded. "I'm scared Hermione."

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back first thing in the morning, okay?" She then walked over to Zak, and murmured something to him then left with a quiet pop.

Harry felt ashamed with himself for loosing control and showing Zak such a ugly side to him.

Harry blindly held his hand out for his son, who grabbed it without question and pulled his father into a tight hug. It was all he could do to stop the tears from flowing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but updates from now on will be slower. This story doesnt seem to be getting much attention, so i ask that those who are reading it please review okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry was exhausted. By the time he had managed to calm down, convince Zak to go to sleep, and lug Draco's body upstairs it was past midnight. Harry looked down at the body that was on his bed. Eleven years he had waited for this moment. Eleven years of waiting, praying, hoping, and convincing himself that Draco would come back, and finally here he was. So why wasn't he happy? Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and took Draco's hand in his and fiddled with his fingers while he thought. It really had been a long time and Harry could make out small differences in his ex-lover and he silently compared the older Draco with the younger on he always picture in his mind. Why was he back and why was he pretending to be a muggle? Harry knew he wasn't going to be getting any answers tonight and pulled up a chair to the side of the bed, settling himself in for a long night.

It was the early morning hours when Harry woke up to a startled yell. Glancing over to the bed he saw a panicked Draco scooting away from him. Harry held his hands up in a surrendering fashion and spoke softly to the panicked man. "I'm not going to hurt you." Draco stopped moving to listen to him.

Harry spoke a little louder. "You fainted and I let you sleep it off."

Draco's eyes widened in realization. "You attacked me!"

Harry grimaced. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I got a little carried away."

Draco stood on the opposite side of the bed from him. "Why did you attack me?"

Harry stood as well but kept a defenseless posture. He didn't want Draco to run out; there was no way he was going to lose him again. "I can explain everything, but you need to calm down. No one is going to hurt you here."

Draco shook his head. "And how do I know that?"

Harry shook his head. "You don't, you just have to trust me."

Draco frowned at those words. There was something about this man that left Draco wanting to believe every word he said. He seemed genuinely interested in trying to help him, but that didn't mean anything. He had met other people like him, people who claimed to know him like that other guy in downtown London. He had dark skin and his eyes were a deep brown, he kept calling him Draco. He finally punched the guy and made a break for home. That is if you could call his crappy apartment a home. It was more of a rat's cage but as long as he paid the rent he could stay and the neighbors didn't mind his nightmares.

The sound of a door opening broke him out of his thoughts and he looked over at the new occupant of the room. A boy with hair as white as his and tired but bright green eyes stepped into the room. "Dad, I heard yelling. Is everything okay?" He glanced between Harry and Draco.

Harry smiled as he looked at Zak. "Yeah kiddo everything is fine." Harry dropped his hands and rubbed them nervously on his pants. "Zak, why don't you get ready for the day while I'll start making us something to eat okay?"

Zak smiled and with one last glance to Draco he left to do as he was told.

Harry then looked over to the still confused Draco. "Look I'm not going to hurt you, especially with my son right down the hall." Harry dug some clothes out of the nearby dresser and placed them on the bed. "Here are some clothes if you want to change. I'll be in the kitchen, downstairs and to the left. Come join me when you're ready Draco."

_AN: For this passage I will be referring Draco as John because as far as he knows that is his name._

John wasn't sure what was going on. These people had called him Draco, just like that other guy had. Maybe these people did know him; it was a small chance, but a chance none the less. A year ago he had woken up in an ally, beat up, burned, bruised, and just plain disgusting. He had no idea where he was or who he was. He was found a few days later by an old lady who gave him an apple and asked if he was alright. He had never been more ashamed of himself than he was in that moment. Or maybe he had and he couldn't remember. He broke down crying about how scared he was and she took pity in him. He was allowed to stay at her small apartment in exchange for money he cleaned the house for her and bought her groceries. A month ago he had enough money saved up to afford his pathetic apartment and he got a job, a crappy job, delivering pizzas. He had only been working there for 4 weeks, but he was sure he had lost the job now. They were already sick of him claiming 'What kind of person doesn't know how to work an oven?' and 'I can't believe your 29 and can't drive' and now he could stealing to the list of reasons why they hated him.

He looked down at the clothes on the bed and sighed. "What the hell." He changed his clothed and then began his search through the house to find the mysterious 'Dad' person and get some straight answers. If this is his only chance of finding out who he was then he was going to grab on and never let go.

* * *

Harry quickly put together some fruits and cereal with apple juice and then leaned against the counter. He glanced at the time, 6:23, and waited for his son and houseguest to come down. The first one to enter was Zak looking much more awake. "Hey, Zak."

"Morning, Dad." Zak sat down at the kitchen bar and started in on his fruit bowel. "Is he still here?"

Harry nodded and leaned against the counter with his own bowel. "Yeah, he is."

"Is he going to stay?" Zak asked in a neutral voice.

Harry stopped eating for a second and took a good look at his son. His face was impassive and his focused was too intense on his fruit, stabbing each one forcefully before placing the fork into his mouth. "Do you want him to stay, Zak?"

Zak's head shot up. "Do you?"

Harry sighed and set down his bowel. "I honestly don't know." He sat on the bar stool beside his son. "It's obvious he has memory loss. Once he gets it back he will probably just run off again, so let's try not to get our hopes up okay?"

Zak turned to his dad. "Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

Harry laughed. "Of course you do."

Zak frowned. "Will I get to go to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "If you want to, I'm still worried about how the public will react to the great Harry Potter having a son, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

Harry heard the fireplace come alive from the other room and then Hermione stepped into the kitchen. "I'm so glad you have told Zak about everything. Wizarding travel is much more efficient." She stopped to make herself a bowel of fruit before continuing to talk. "Think of how much better the planet would be if everyone could use floo travel or apperation! Pollution levels would be down-"

"Hermione."

"-and no one would have to worry about gas prices anymore,"

"Hermione."

"And just think how much quicker it would be to travel across the world!"

"Hermione!" Harry finally yelled.

"What?"

Harry sighed but had a fond smile on his face. She would forever be a little bossy, a little nosey, and a little too smart, but she was his friend.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "So where is sleeping beauty?"

"I'm not a woman." Came a voice from the door.

Everyone glance over to see Draco in a tight grey t-shirt and blue jeans. Harry stood up and offered him his barstool and a bowel of fruit, grateful that Draco accepted and started in on the fruit.

Hermione, who must have been taking blunt lessons from her husband, spoke. "What happened to your memory Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed his fruit away. "I don't know. I woke up in an alley with no memory, I was found by a sweet old lady. She took me in and cared for me until I was able to save up enough money and get my own place. That was about a year ago, but I don't know anything about myself before I lost my memory. What I do know is you guys are the second people to call me Draco."

Hermione tilted her head. "Second?"

"Yeah this guy on the street called me it once. Black fellow, nice suit, 'bout my height."

Harry nodded his head. "Sound like Blaise."

Draco rolled his eyes. "So if I'm Draco, who are you guys?"

Hermione took point seeing as Harry suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "I'm Hermione Weasley, that's Harry Potter," she paused for moment hoping that the name would strike a memory within him and when it didn't she moved on. "And this is Zakarias Potter."

Draco nodded. "Is my last name Potter?" Harry, who had decided to distract himself by washing some dishes, almost dropped a plate at that comment.

Hermione shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

Draco pointed at Zak. "This kid is almost an exact copy of me."

Zak gulped. "Uh, Dad?"

Harry sighed and turned around to face Draco. "He is my son, not yours."

Draco frowned. "Calm down I was just asking."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose trying to do exactly what Draco had suggested.

"Harry, maybe you should just let me ask the questions." Hermione said gently. When Harry waved his had in her general direction she continued with the questions. "Why don't you tell us in detail more about the past year? That might be an easier place to start."

Draco nodded and told them his life story, at least what he could remember. He had to stop periodically when Hermione asked for more details, claiming every little bit could help them figure out what happened. "That's about it." Everyone had sat in silence looking at him in shock. "What?"

Harry blurted out something first. "You learned how to drive a car?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah from the old lady."

Hermione then asked. "You got a job?"

Draco shook his head. "You guys act like that is unusual stuff."

Zak smiled. "It is for them." He shook his head realizing this was the adult's time. "I just learned about magic yesterday and I'm already confused. Have fun! Dad I'm going up to my room."

Harry nodded. "Good idea. Do your homework and I'll come up when we are done here and check it." He smiled a little at the groan that came from his son, but was happy that Zak had realized that things would be better if he were not here.

Draco waited to speak again until Zak was out of the room. "So how do you guys know me? I've never met anyone that knew me, besides that fella, and trust me I looked around."

Hermione looked at Harry as if asking permission on what all she could tell him and she got a hateful glare back. Nodding Hermione stuck to the basic facts. "We went to school together, you, Harry, my husband Ron, and me."

"So we were friends."

"Uh . . . kind of." Hermione answered slowly.

"We weren't at first, but we slowly saw the best in each other." Harry said quietly.

Draco smiled softly and Harry felt his heart melt a bit. "How long ago was that?"

"Eleven Years ago." Hermione answered.

"Wow, so that makes me . . ."

"Twenty-nine." Harry answered.

"So when was the last time you guys saw me?" Draco asked.

Harry stiffened and quickly excused himself. "Excuse me I need to check on Zak's homework."

Draco watched him go with a frown. "What is his problem?"

Hermione tried to explain as much as she could without revealing too much. "Harry was the last person to see you before you left."

"You mean a year ago?" Draco asked.

"No, eleven years ago."

"You mean I've been missing for eleven years?" Draco asked in shock.

Hermione came around the bar and sat on the stool next to Draco. "Technically you've only been missing for two years. You left at the end of our seventh year quite unexpectedly. You married a girl and then two years ago you divorced her and went missing the next day."

"Harry and I were close then?"

Hermione nodded. "Extremely."

Draco nodded. "Are Zak and I brothers?"

Hermione frowned. "Why do you keep asking if you are related to them?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm not sure, it's just a feeling I guess. Well that, and the fact that Zak looks just like me. Or maybe it's I look just like Zak."

Hermione smiled a bit. "I'll leave that to Harry to explain."

Draco nodded. He had learned so much about himself from these people. Hermione seemed like a bright girl if not just a little bossy. The boy, Zakarias, seemed alright if not a bit strange what with that comment about magic. And Harry . . . well he wasn't sure what to think about the man. According to Hermione they had been extremely close and maybe he was the reason he had left in the first place. Maybe they had gotten into a huge fight and stopped speaking. He would never know though if he didn't stick around and find out.

* * *

Harry walked into Zak's bedroom and saw his son sitting on his bed. He was looking at a picture, and while it was not his homework like Harry had asked, he couldn't be mad once he saw what picture it was. Harry sat on beside his son and glanced at the picture of Draco and him.

"You guys seem so happy here. What happened to Draco?" Zak asked.

Harry sighed as he took the picture from his son. "We were happy, Zak. At least I was, and I thought Draco was too."

"Dad, will you tell me what the letter said?"

Harry shut his eyes as if in pain. "He said –" He cleared his throat as it was getting tight. "He said thanks. Thanks for the good time and now that the war was over and he was safe from Voldemort he didn't have to pretend to love me anymore. It was worded with nastier words but you don't need to hear those."

Zak shook his head. "And you still want to help him? After he said those things, you still love him?"

Harry didn't want his son to get the wrong impression. "Zak, a part of me will always love him. I've tried dating other people sense he left but it never once felt the same. But even with that, it would take a lot for me to forgive him for what he did to me, for what he did to us. However, he is in trouble. People don't lose their memories for no reason, and for the sake of finding out the truth of why he did what he did, I am going to help him get them back at all costs."

Zak nodded his head, and even though he knew his father was setting himself up to get hurt again he couldn't say the words he knew would stop him. Instead he said, "If you want to help him, so do I."

Harry wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

Zak rolled his eye but none the less hugged his father tightly, he knew things were changing and changing fast. His dad had been protecting him and fighting for him for years, now it was his turn.


End file.
